Vindicated
by DarknessEntwined
Summary: Well, first songfic. DHr. It's a bit out of character, but that's my opinion. Er.. I suck at these..R


**  
**  
**Vindicated   
**

_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of which has caught my eye_

From the moment he saw her walk through the oak double doors of the Great Hall, he was mesmerized.

She wore black. Her hair made up in curls. She was breathtaking.

_And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated_

The he noticed, with spite, who was holding on to her hand. The boy now a man who was celebrated on all the corners of the wizard world for destroying the only evil they had ever known.

_I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along_

_And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

He ushered her to a table full of their little Griffindor pals, followed by the newly married couple. Weasly and Lovegood.

"Tow halves of a whole boob." He mumbled to himself.

"What is it, honey?" Pansy purred in his ear. He winced.

"Will you ever understand I am not yours! I'm in love with someone else! Get it?" He yelled roughly, getting up and stalking out to the lake.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

She saw him as soon as she came in.

He wore black. Hair covering his eyes. Pale. Breathtaking.

She noticed his look. Vindictive. Jealous. Aimed towards him. The boy who saved them all.

She sat down, smiled, and greeted. Then, she looked over to him. He yelled some words and ran off. She followed him with her eyes.

The lake.

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone whispered in her ear with rough lips. She winced.

"Yeah. I'm going out for a walk. I'll be right back." She said standing up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Harry asked looking at her with an indescribable face.

"No Harry. Thank you, but no. I need to be alone." And she set off to find him.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

He sat there. Watching. Watching everything that was unlike himself. All the beautiful things.

He saw her. The reflection in the water was, he convinced himself, an illusion made by his subconscious.

"Why must you haunt me? You can't belong to me. Why make me dream? Why make me wish?" He whispered lightly to the image.

"What bothers you? What makes you feel so hopeless?" He heard the image talk.

"Now I'm just going crazy…" he shook his head.

She kneeled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No. Just confused." She said smiling lightly.

He turned around quickly.

"But, you should answer my questions." She said sitting down next to him.

"There's nothing for me to answer from you." He said standing up.

She stood up too. The moon shining down on her face. There was a stray curl in her face. He moved his hand to tuck it behind her ear when, with her hand, she held his there for a second before he noticed something shining.

A ring.

_So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated_

"You sold yourself to him." He said coldly stepping away.

"I never stopped loving you. You left me. You left me for them! He was my only hope!"

"You are mine!" He yelled.

_I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along_

"You left me. You knew. You knew I loved you." She turned away. "I never stopped. I never forgot. You are mine and I am yours.''

_And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

He pulled her towards him and made her face him. With his thumb he traced her lip.

_So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever_

"Marry me and run away" He pleaded softly.

"There's no use to run away" She said drawing closer to his embrace. The warmth of each other engulfed them in bliss.

_Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current  
and let me slip away_

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER MALFOY!'' A voice yelled from a few feet away.

"Harry, you don't understand. Can we just talk like normal people? There's something I need to tell you. Please." She said running up to him.

"Get out of my way! I know you love him! Please! You're not even subtle about it!" He bellowed shoving her out of the way.

His strength was so great that the little shove made her light figure fall.

Draco grew livid and ran towards her, picked her up and made his way to where Harry was standing.

"Don't you ever touch her like that again! There is no need for your childish ways. If you know what's good for you, just go."

"Who are you to tell me what to do? I'm leaving with her, just as we came in. And I'll deal with her at home." Harry said giving her a murderous glare he didn't even bother to hide.

Slowly he started walking towards her.

"I said no." Draco said turning Harry around.

"And I am going to listen to you…?" Said Harry ignorantly.

Draco, with all his might, punched Harry and saw him fall to the ground.

_I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along_

_And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

"I am so sorry…" Draco whispered into her ear. Turning her towards him once more he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

She looked up at him, the moon hitting her face. She was entrancing.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy" She said simply.

"I love you, Hermione Granger" He said looking into her eyes.

_Slight hope  
It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption..._


End file.
